1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electric lamps and particularly to electric lamp assemblies. More particularly the invention is concerned with electric lamp assemblies with included shell bodies.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
PAR lamps are commonly made with aluminized clear glass envelopes supported by a thread brass base. They are commonly used in indoor and outdoor fixtures without regard to esthetic appearance. Manufacturing lamps with reflectors having different colors, shapes, and other decorative aspects would be appealing in the market, but expensive in practice to make as each component would have to be performance qualified in the lamp assembly. Changes in market can be rapid, whereas redesign of manufacturing equipment is difficult and slow. There is then a need for a lamp assembly that enables rapid change in the lamp appearance, but allows a reasonably stable manufacture process.